Lost in the memories
by JazzieLouise
Summary: Teito Klein is wandering through the church grounds when he bumps into a mysterious girl. At first he doesn't recognise the strange girl, but when she opens her mouth and releases a beautiful song his memories slowly return... What secrets does she hold?


Teito Klein is wandering through the church grounds one day, on his way to the water fountain. It was one of his favourite places to go when he needed to think. And right now he had a lot of stuff on his mind that he needed to think about.

He is staring at the ground so he doesn't realise what he has just bumped into. He lifts his head and is face to face with a very beautiful girl who he doesn't recognise.

The new girl has long brown hair that reaches halfway down her back. It is exactly the same colour as Teito's. But that isn't the most unusual thing. The girl also has bright emerald eyes that shine with the same determination. They are a beautifully bright and sparkle under the light of the sun.

Recognition suddenly strikes through the girl's eyes as she seems to recognises Teito.

"Hello Teito. This is Amelia she is new here and will be staying with us for the forseable future." Castor-san introduces the girl politely.

For the first time Amelia finally speaks. "Teito Klein, do you not remember me?"

Teito's expression is a perfect reflection of the confusion across Castor-san's face.

Teito shakes his head. He is very sure that he has never seen this girl before.

Amelia sighs and says; "Here let me help you." A beautiful sound fills the air as Amelia sings the long forgotten Raggs Requiem.

_I search for your footprints  
>In stars in snow in memories<br>Whether it is the eternal peace  
>This is amids of a dream<em>

_With small wings, I ran across the hill  
>Straying from the road I close my eyes<em>

_I search for your footprints  
>In stars in snow in memories<br>Whether it is the eternal peace  
>This is amids of a dream<em>

_It all went back to someday  
>Alone, at the end of of sky by yourself<br>The peace you wait for  
>Leaving behind a trail of light<em>

_With small wings, I ran across the hill  
>Straying from the road I close my eyes<em>

_With these unwavering wings,  
>I search for your footprints<br>In dreams in love in hearts  
>Leaving behind eternal light<em>

_Giving you eternal love_

Teito's head throbs painfully as he is taken back to times long ago. He is outside in the garden with his father playing with a young girl.

The memory ends abruptly as he now knows that this girl, Amelia Klein, is indeed his long lost twin sister. They were separated from each other when they were around eight years old and she was a part of the many memories that had been sealed away from him.

"I see. Father placed a seal on you as well." Amelia lets out a long tired sigh and closes her eyes.

"You're… You're my sister…" Teito stumbles through his words as his head throbs again painfully.

"So you do remember me then." Amelia says it more as a statement than as an actual question.

"Yes. It is clear now. You are Amelia May Klein, my twin sister and rightful Princess of the fallen kingdom of Raggs." Teito says determinedly as his memories return to him.

"Teito I missed you so much!" Amelia throws her arms around his neck, nearly knocking him straight off of his feet.

Teito hugs her back, glad she is safe. "I missed you to Amelia. Where have you been all this time?" Teito asks curious to know where she has been all this time.

"Well… Like you, when we were separated, I was sold to the Sklave army. But I was deemed unworthy to fight in combat as a battle Sklave so I was sold as a servant. I spent my time there doing various things and completing all kinds of horrible tasks.

After that I was sold as a sex Sklave and was abused. After many more months I was able to gather enough money and supplies to escape here." Amelia concluded her story with a far off look in her eyes.

"If you were a Sklave then where is your mark?" Teito asked as he began to take in all the information he had just been given.

"Here." Amelia pointed to her lower left leg which was wrapped in bandages. She held up her leg and carefully unwrapped it, to reveal a Sklave mark exactly the same as Teito's apart from it's blue.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why is your mark blue?" Castor-san asked, genuinely curious.

"Because it marks a girl as someone who has been sold in the sex Sklave industry. The blue symbolises ownership."

"Why do you keep it wrapped up?" Teito asked as she re-bandaged it.

"I am a princess pf the fallen Raggs kingdom. It is humiliating to have that 'mark' on display for the world to see."

"Why did they place the mark on your leg?" Frau questioned as he rudely butted in.

"Well… If you must know o refused to let them place it on my back. So when I struggled they placed the mark on the next available place which happened to be my leg." Amelia stared straight into Frau's midnight blue eyes when she spoke next.

"By the way, I know exactly what you are. In fact…" She turned to face Castor-san and Labrador-san. "I know what you all are."

Frau was so shocked that he didn't even try to say anything in his defence. All he was able to say was: "huh?"

"So… I tell you that I know that you're not human and all you say is 'huh?'" Amelia shook her head; her long hair swishing from side to side.


End file.
